The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phalaenopsis plant, botanically known as Phalaenopsis hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MI00901’.
The new Phalaenopsis plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lochristi, Belgium. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new freely flowering Phalaenopsis plants with good leaf shape and unique and attractive flower patterns and coloration.
The new Phalaenopsis plant originated from a cross-pollination in December, 2009 in Lochristi, Belgium of Phalaenopsis hybrida ‘Ikaria’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,778, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Phalaenopsis hybrida identified as code number PH01770, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phalaenopsis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lochristi, Belgium in August, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phalaenopsis plant by in vitro meristem propagation in a controlled environment in Lochristi, Belgium since November, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Phalaenopsis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.